


The Chaotic Multifandom chat

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, a lot of swearing, but we all know he isn't really "good" lol, chaotic - Freeform, hyunjin is good-child-wannabe, mainly boy groups, may add more fandoms and ships in the future, okay maybe not a lot but they are present, or best friends, rn most of them are merely friends, they are much more hilarious irl I KNOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Summary? Never heard of her.





	1. Starting from Monteen and still going up

**Author's Note:**

> I stan many not-as-popular-as-BTS-RV-EXO-BP-etc groups so even though they are not the main characters they are mentioned  
> Aaaand since I am still figuring out GOT7 and Monsta X's personalities they may not seem "normal" to fans, but I will try my best!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present:  
> Germgyu - Mingyu (Seventeen)  
> Thughao - The8 (Seventeen)  
> Memewon - Hyungwon (Monsta X)  
> Minhyuk (Monsta X)  
> Wonwoo (Seventeen)

_**Wonwoo** ,  **Germgyu** ,  **Memewon** ,  **Minhyuk**  and  **Thughao**  has entered the chat room_

**Germgyu  
**I'm bored

 **Thughao**  
When is you not tbfh

 **Wonwoo**  
Who tf is not bored when you are here

 **Memewon**  
At least it's better than your username

 **Wonwoo**  
I-  
Hyung, not everyone is a meme like you

 **Minhyuk**  
Pffffffft

 **Thughao**  
Minhyuk hyung, you are literally not in the position to laugh when your username is also boring

 **Germgyu**  
I had an idea! :D

_**Germgyu** added **KunpimookBhuwakul** , **Jeon** **Jungkook** and  **Kim** **Yugyeom** into the chat_

_**Germgyu**  changed **JeonJungkook** 's username to  **Jungshook**_

_**Germgyu**  changed _**KunpimookBhuwakul**_ 's username to  **DabDab**_

_**Germgyu** changed **KimYugyeom** 's username to  **MushroomHead**_

**MushroomHead**  
I feel offended, why don't you changed Jungkook's to CoconutHead?

 **Germgyu**  
Name me a better username of yours, I will wait

 **Jungshook  
**Why didn't you add Jaehyun and WinWin?

 **Wonwoo**  
That's what you are concerned about...?

 **Germgyu**  
Do you want the chat to be further expanded by 21 people?

 **Minhyuk**  
I think it's getting close to that tbh

 **Thughao**  
Mingyu, you complained about being bored but you don't want to have 21 more people?

 **Germgyu**  
I only have like, 2 brain cells. I can't handle that many people.

 **DabDab**  
Let me present my favourite apprentice to y'all *dabs*

 **Wonwoo**  
?

 **MushroomHead**  
Wonwoo hyung, bad choice

_**DabDab** added  **Lee** **Felix** into the chat  
_

_**LeeFelix**  changed his username to  **FForFortnite**_

**FForFortnite**  
Ayyyyyy it's Aussie boi in ur area *dabs*

 **Thughao**  
fuck I'm leaving

_**Thughao**  has logged off_

**Memewon**  
*sips Starbucks*

 **Minhyuk**  
Can you not

 **DabDab**  
DATS MA BOI RIGHT HERE *dabs*

 **FForFortnite**  
Right here?  
YEAH YEAH THE BOYZ RIGHT HERE

 **Wonwoo**  
What's that

 **Germgyu**  
Wonwoo, I love you but, are you living under the rock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Nicknames:  
> Jungshook - Jungkook (BTS)  
> MushroomHead - Yugyeom (GOT7)  
> DabDab - BamBam (GOT7)  
> FForFortnite - Felix (Stray Kids)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present:  
> FForFortnite - Felix (Stray Kids)  
> Germgyu - Mingyu (Seventeen)  
> Hyunuwu - Shownu (Monsta X)  
> Scoops - S.Coups (Seventeen)

_**FForFortnite** ,  **Germgyu** ,  **Hyunuwu** and  **Scoops**  has entered the chat room_

**Germgyu**  
Oh hey it's the dab boy junior!

 **Germgyu**  
Uh......Is it Felix?

 **FForFortnite**  
You got it right mate

 **Scoops**  
Why are there suddenly more people here

 **Germgyu**  
I invited friends! :D

 **Germgyu**  
Wait I just realized that both Coups hyung and Shownu hyung are dads of the group

 **FForFortnite**  
Lemme add my dads here

_**FForFortnite** added **BangChan** and **Kim** **Woojin** into the chat_

**BangChan**  
Whomst the fuck

 **BangChan**  
Wait

 **BangChan**  
OH MY GOD I AM SORRY THERE ARE SENIORS HERE

 **FForFortnite  
**It's Byungchan

 **BangChan**  
Say that again Yongbok

 **FForFortnite**  
It's Bang Chan

 **BangChan**  
Good

 **Hyunuwu**  
Why did you add two people tho

 **BangChan**  
Cause we are the dad and dad of Stray Kids?

_**DabDab** has entered the chat room_

**DabDab**  
Ooooooh new people!

 **DabDab**  
Oh wait CHAN MA FRIEND

 **Hyunuwu**  
You know each other?

 **BangChan**  
AYYYYYY BAMBAM

 **Scoops**  
Apparently

_**DabDab** changed **BangChan's** username into  **AussieDad**_

**Germgyu**  
That's not creative

 **DabDab**  
Dude, how about you change it?

 **Germgyu**  
I barely know him?

 **AussieDad**  
Imma doing myself

_**BangChan** changed his username into  **CB97**_

_**BangChan**  changed **Kim** **Woojin** 's username into  **Uwujin**_

**Hyunuwu**  
Can I be paid for copywright?

 **FForFortnite**  
Hyung, that is literally worse than BamBam hyung's

 **FForFortnite**  
But still 

 **FForFortnite**  
mAAAAAAAAAAAATRYOSHKA

 **Uwujin**  
Why am I involved here?

 **Hyunuwu**  
Idk either

 **CB97**  
Changbin is not here though

 **Scoops**  
Why don't I understand a thing

 **DabDab**  
How can you not know

 **Hyunuwu**  
It's okay Seungcheol, me too

 **DabDab**  
They literally cameback on the same day as you do?

_**FForFortnite**  added **Seo** **Changbin**  into the chat_

**FForFortnite**  
Problem solved

 **SeoChangbin**  
???

 **DabDab**  
Wait I just realized that there are so many dads here!

_**DabDab** added **Im** **Jaebum**  into the chat_

**Germgyu**  
Oooooh it's getting lively!!!

 **ImJaebum**  
BamBam, explain

 **Scoops**  
Someone explain to me too

 **Germgyu**  
We are expanding the gc, that's it!

 **SeoChangbin**  
Do I get to quit?

 **FForFornite**  
:(

 **CB97  
**C'mon Bin, let's not be a loser

 **SeoChangbin**  
What do you mean I am NOT a loser

_**FForFortnite** changed  **Changbin'** s username into  **BabyChangbin**_

**BabyChangbin**  
Felix, I have a reputation

 **FForFortnite**  
It's long gone, dw

 **BabyChangbin**  
._.

 **DabDab**  
What reputation?

 **CB97**  
HAHAHAHA

 **Uwujin**  
BamBam, you're right

 **Scoops**  
I am still confused

 **Hyunuwu**  
Me too?

 **Jaebum**  
I'm gonna beat your ass Bam

 **DabDab**  
But it's really not my idea this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Nicknames:  
> CB97 - Bang Chan (Stray Kids)  
> Uwujin - Woojin (Stray Kids)  
> BabyChangbin - Changbin (Stray Kids)  
> Jaebum (GOT7)


	3. Minsung and JYP the asshat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present:  
> BooBooTheFools - Seungkwan (Seventeen)  
> CB97 - Bang Chan (Stray Kids)  
> FForFortnite - Felix (Stray Kids)  
> Germgyu - Mingyu (Seventeen)  
> Jungshook - Jungkook (BTS)

_**BooBooTheFools** ,   **CB97** ,  **FForFortnite** ,  **Germgyu**  and  **Jungshook** has joined the chat_

**BooBooTheFools**  
Hm? There are so many new people?

 **Jungshook**  
Hi

 **Jungshook**  
Mingyu, how come you are always online?

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Because we are his only friends smh

 **Germgyu**  
Is it bad that I want to chat with you guys? :/

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Actually, yes  

 **CB97**  
Monsta X sunbaenim aren't here either

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Jooheon hyung said they are having a party today for Shoot Out so

 **Jungshook**  
Hey, Chan and Felix, isn't the Minho in your group once our backup dancer?

 **CB97**  
Yeah!

_**FForFortnite**  added  **Minho**  to the chat_

**CB97**  
How can you left out Jisung???

 **Minho**  
Why am I here and why should Jisung be here too

 **Jungshook**  
Heya Minho

_**FForFortnite**  added  **Jisung**  to the chat_

**FForFortnite**  
Done

 **BooBooTheFools**  
I don't think Jihoon hyung will ever come here again

 **Minho**  
Oh my--  
It's Jungkook hyung????  
 As in, BTS Jungkook?????

 **Jisung**  
JUNGKOOK SUNBAENIM IS HERE??????????

 **Germgyu**  
I think we are ignored?

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Literally no one cares

 **Germgyu**  
:(  
I am getting Wonu hyung

_**Germgyu**  has logged off_

**Jungshook**  
Lmao it's been a while Minho

 **Jisung**  
OMG I FEEL SO LUCKY

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Is BTS the only thing matters

 **Jisung**  
No ofc

 **Jisung**  
Stray Kids also matters to me

 **CB97**  
At least you are still aware of this

 **BooBooTheFools**  
So, you guys are Stray Kids, i.e. rookies who had 4 albums in a year?

 **CB97**  
Yup

 **Jungshook**  
They are really talented af

 **Jungshook**  
And I know about Minho's dance

 **Jungshook**  
And if you want proof, ask him

_**Jungshook**  added **Hoseok** to the chat_

**Hoseok**  
Jungkook, what did you drag me into this time

 **CB97**  
Pfffft this sounds like JB hyung and Bam

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Before anything, can you guys please change your usernames? It's literally no fun.

 **Jisung**  
Oooooooooh ur right

_**Jungshook** changed  **Hoseok** 's username into  **YourLocalAngel**_

_**Jisung** changed his username into  **J.Squirrel**_

_**J.Squirrel**  changed  **Minho** 's username into  **Meanhoe**_

_**J. Squirrel**_ _changed_   _ **CB97's** username into **Changaroo**_

 **Meanhoe**  
Are you serious

 **Changaroo**  
It suits you tho  
But why do you have to change mine as well

 **J.Squirrel**  
Cause I don't want yours to be too cool and became the odd one

 **Meanhoe**  
Thanks Jisung, I feel so loved

 **FForFortnite**  
<3

 **J.Squirrel**  
<333

 **Jungshook**  
Awwww my gay heart

 **Meanhoe**  
Thx Jisung

 **FForFornite**  
W-what about me???  

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Do I have the witness this irl while on internet too

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Mingyu and Wonwoo is cuddling RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME rn  
My eyes hurt

 **Changaroo**  
I feel you

 **Meanhoe**  
Says you who cuddles everyone whenever moment you got

 **Changaroo**  
At least I am not trying to kiss others :(

 **YourLocalAngel**  
Jungkook baby? :)

 **J.Squirrel**  
IKR HE IS ALWAYS KISSING ME

 **Changaroo**  
Actually, you too Jisung

 **Jungshook**  
Ok, so, you remember Minho? Lee Minho?

 **Meanhoe**  
Hi

 **YourLocalAngel**  
...

 **YourLocalAngel**  
OOOOH I REMEMBER YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVOURITES

 **Meanhoe**  
Lol thanks

 **BooBooTheFools**  
So you're really good huh?

 **Meanhoe**  
Well...I still need a lot of improvement...

 **J.Squirrel**  
Aw come on don't let that blind CEO affect you you're the best <3

 **FForFortnite**  
Chan hyung! I feel like a proud dad  
˚‧⁺(͘๑̊/﹏)⁺‧˚

 **BooBooTheFools**  
Did JYP-nim do something

 **Changaroo**  
He nearly robbed 2 of my children

 **YourLocalAngel**  
W H A T  
H E  H A S  N O  H E A R T

 **Jungshook**  
HOW CAN HE LAY FINGERS ON THESE AMAZING KIDS????

 **Meanhoe**  
I am actually tearing up rn thanks for your support

 **FForFortnite**  
At least now he is now scared of us too lmao(•̀ㅂ•́)و

 **Changaroo**  
LMAO YOU'RE RIGHT

 **BooBooTheFools**  
WOOOO COMPANY SCARED OF YOU? U GOTTA BE FRIENDS WITH CHEOL HYUNG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Nicknames:  
> Meanhoe - Lee Know (Stray Kids)  
> J.Squirrel - Han (Stray Kids)  
> Changaroo - Bang Chan (Stray Kids)  
> YourLocalAngel - J-Hope (BTS)


	4. Not An Update

Long story short, this is supposed to be crossed post on Wattpad but I forgot to post it here...

So, the following chapters are all heavily delayed (e.g. There's a chapter on Christmas). Would you mind that?


	5. Adding All the people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present:  
> J.Squirrel - Han (Stray Kids)  
> Jaebum (GOT7)  
> Memewon - Hyungwon (Monsta X)  
> SHINeeHoshi - Hoshi (Seventeen)

_**J.Squirrel** _ _,_ _**Jaebum** _ _,_ _**Memewon** _ _,_ _**SHINeeHoshi** _ _has entered the chat room_

 

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Ok, so why is there suddenly so many more people

 **Jaebum**  
Someone explain to me too

 **Memewon**  
Germgyu feel bored, and added BamBam, Jungkook and Yugyeom, then they added their friends here

 **J.Squirrel**  
Like me! :3

 **Jaebum**  
So it started by Mingyu?

 **Memewon**  
Yes

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
So J.Squirrel, you are?

 **J.Squirrel**  
Han from Stray Kids, J.One from 3racha and Jisung from JYP

 **Jaebum**  
His face is Brian 2.0

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Do you mean YoungK?

 **Jaebum**  
Brian

 **Jaebum**  
And no, Jisung, I see you, DON'T add him.

 **J.Squirrel**  
Okay :(  
Can we at least add all our bandmates here it's weird to not be in a chatroom with them

 **Jaebum**  
K fine

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Cool!

_**Jungshook** _ _has entered the chat room_

  
**J.Squirrel**  
Kookie hyung you just come in time!! :D

_**J.Squirrel** _ _has added_ _**Hyunjin** _ _,_ _**Jeongin** _ _and_ _**Seungmin** _ _into the chat room_

_**Jaebum** _ _has added_ _**Jackson** _ _,_ _**Jinyoung** _ _,_ _**Mark, Youngjae**_ _and_ _**Yugyeom** _ _into the chat room_

  
**Jungshook**  
So we add all the members?

 **J.Squirrel**  
Yup!!!

_**Jungshook** _ _added_ _**Jimin** _ _,_ _**Namjoon** _ _,_ _**Seokjin** _ _,_ _**Taehyung** _ _and_ _**Yoongi** _ _into the chat room_

  
**SHINeeHoshi**  
I am gathering a time for all of us too come online and summon Jihoonie ;))

 **Memewon**  
Hope you live

 **Memewon**  
Or maybe not

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
:(

 **Yoongi**  
I did not get paid enough for this shit

 **Seungmin**  
Why am I here

 **J.Squirrel**  
You sound like Minho hyung wtf

_**Jungshook** _ _changed_ _**Yoongi** _ _'s username into_ _**SaltySugar**_

**Seokjin**  
Wtf is this

 **Taehyung**  
New friends! :D

 **Jackson**  
So many people I'm lovin' it

 **Namjoon**  
Why are you here

 **Jinyoung**  
You can quit you know

_**Hyunjin** _ _quit the chat room_

_**J.Squirrel** _ _added_ _**Hyunjin** _ _into the chat room_

  
**Hyunjin**  
Screw you Han

 **Namjoon**  
Perfect simulation on why I cannot quit  

 **Hyunjin**  
OH MY GOD NO I--

 **Hyunjin**  
JINYOUNG SUNBAENIM IS HERE WTF AM I DOING

 **Hyunjin**  
no wait

 **Hyunjin**  
Can someone kill me please 

 **Jinyoung**  
......Lmao?

 **Memewon**  
I...want to go back to sleep.

 **SaltySugar**  
I feel you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Nicknames:  
> SaltySugar - Suga (BTS)  
> GOT7 ensemble  
> BTS ensemble  
> Stray Kids ensemble


	6. 93 Liners VS Lil' Meow Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present:  
> FForFortnite - Felix (Stray Kids)

**_FForFortnite_ ** _has entered the chat room_

  
**FForFortnite**  
...

**_FForFortnite_ ** _changed_ **_Hyunjin_ ** _'s username to_ **_SenpaiNoticeMe_**

**_FForFortnite_ ** _changed_ **_Seungmin_ ** _'s username to_ **_SpawnOfSatan_**

**_FForFortnite_ ** _changed_ **_Jeongin_ ** _'s username to_ **_NationalBaby_**

**_Taehyung_ ** _has entered the chat room_

  
**Taehyung**  
Hello!

 **FForFortnite**  
Oh-- It's V hyung!

 **Taehyung**  
Are you changing the usernames to interesting ones?

 **FForFortnite**  
Yup!

 **Taehyung**  
Okay cool  
Lemme do it too~~

**_Taehyung_ ** _changed_ **_Seokjin_ ** _'s username into_ **_PacificKing_**

**_Taehyung_ ** _changed_ **_Namjoon_ ** _'s username into_ **_NeglectedHandshake_**

**_Taehyung_ ** _changed_ **_Jimin'_ ** _s username into_ **_Mochim_**

**_Taehyung_ ** _changed his username into_ **_FutureRapstar_**

**_AnnoyingRamum_ ** _has entered the chat room_

**AnnoyingRamum**  
Whomst tf is spamming

 **FutureRapstar**  
Oh hi!  
...  
Who are you tho

 **FForFortnite**  
It's Aussie boy in da house Lee Felix

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
I knew this username sucks

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
It's the one and only king of vocals Yoo Kihyun

 **FutureRapstar**  
What's your name supposed to mean tho

**_SaltySugar_ ** _has entered the chat room_

**SaltySugar**  
Why tf is my phone ringing non-stop

 **FutureRapstar**  
Uhhhhh seems like you are the only one being bothered aside from Kihyun hyung

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
Because according to them, I am an annoying mum but I make good ramen  
Did I type for too long

 **FForFortnite**  
rAmEN?

 **SaltySugar**  
Kim Taehyung, are you fucking kidding me with your username

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
Oh it's Yoongi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **FutureRapstar**  
Yo

 **SaltySugar**  
Wtf Kihyun

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
I summon Lee Minhyuk

 **FForFortnite**  
V hyung, how about sharing popcorn?

 **SaltySugar**  
Fuck no

**_Minhyuk_ ** _has entered the chat room_

**Minhyuk**  
Hmmmm?

**_SaltySugar_ ** _has left the chat room_

**_FutureRapstar_ ** _added_ **_Yoongi_ ** _into the chat room_

**_FutureRapstar_ ** _changed_ **_Yoongi'_ ** _s username to_ **_93LinePrey_**

**93LinePrey**  
We will talk later Mr. Kim :)

 **Minhyuk**  
Oh hey look it's our lil' meow meow uwu

 **FutureRapstar**  
Hmm

 **FForFortnite**  
I just realized that there are still Got7 sunbaenim and two people who have boring usernames

 **Minhyuk**  
Oh wait, you mean me?

**_Minhyuk_ ** _changed his username to_ **_MinniePie_**

**93LinePrey**  
Can you like, stop pretending to be cute

 **MinniePie**  
Bitch I AM cute

 **FForFortnite**  
I SHOULD SUGGEST THIS TO CHANNIE HYUNG

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
You are cute? Never heard of that

 **FutureRapstar**  
Hush Lixie let's just watch

 **MinniePie**  
Why tf are you dissing me Kihyun we are supposed to team up against Yoongi the baby

 **FForFortnite**  
O u r rite V hyung

 **93LinePrey**  
aHA so you guys are going civic war mode huh

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
HA u wish  
I know where you are

 **MinniePie**  
Why don't you tell me???

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
Chill I also got it a sec ago

 **93LinePrey**  
Who tf is ratting out me

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
Bold of you to assume someone is ratting you out  
But it's kinda true

 **MinniePie**  
oH?

_~Private Chat~ (Taehyung pov)_

**Lixie**  
Are you the one ratting Yoongi hyung out?

**You**  
Keep it a secret :3

**Lixie**  
Oooh okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Nicknames:  
> SenpaiNoticeMe - Hyunjin (Stray Kids)  
> SpawnOfSatan - Seungmin (Stray Kids)  
> NationalBaby - I.N (Stray Kids)  
> NeglectedHandshake - RM (BTS)  
> PacificKing - Jin (BTS)  
> 93LinePrey - Suga (BTS)  
> Mochim - Jimin (BTS)  
> FutureRapstar - V (BTS)  
> AnnoyingRamum - Kihyun (Monsta X)  
> MinniePie - Minhyuk (Monsta X)


	7. Dancers Ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present:  
> Chanosaur - Dino (Seventeen)  
> Hyunuwu - Shownu (Monsta X)  
> Meanhoe - Lee Know (Stray Kids)  
> MushroomHead - Yugyeom (GOT7)  
> NoticeMeSenpai - Hyunjin (Stray Kids)  
> Thughao - The8 (Seventeen)  
> YourLocalAngel - J-Hope (BTS)

**_Chanosaur_ ** _,_ **_Hyunuwu_ ** _,_ **_Meanhoe_ ** _,_ **_MushroomHead_ ** _,_ **_NoticeMeSenpai_ ** _,_ **_Thughao_ ** _and_ **_YourLocalAngel_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**NoticeMeSenpai**  
Who tf gave me this username

 **Meanhoe**  
Obviously that O N E aussie dancer who is not here rn

 **Meanhoe**  
But it suits you, Mr. Iloveparkjinyoungfromgot7

 **NoticeMeSenpai**  
Says you fake ass Mr. Iactuallylovebothjyps

 **Chanosaur**  
What is going on

 **Hyunuwu**  
Apparently Mingyu added friends and their friends added friends

 **Chanosaur**  
Yeah I know  
I even know they covered Adore U  
But  
What is that jyp thing

 **YourLocalAngel**  
Speaking of dancers...  
We are all main and lead dancers of the group?

 **Meanhoe**  
Oh right

 **Thughao**  
Oh right, the adore u cover  
The low note got me shook

 **Meanhoe**  
That dumbass isn't here

 **MushroomHead**  
Didn't you cover Hard Carry too? I am proud

 **YourLocalAngel**  
Ohhh speaking of covers, DNA too  
And didn't Minho teach them?

 **Meanhoe**  
Uh  
Yeah  
I...think we did a pretty good job

 **Thughao**  
Is the dumbass BamBam's "favourite apprentice"?

 **MushroomHead**  
lmao yeah

 **YourLocalAngel**  
You did well!!!

 **Thughao**  
The only thing that I approve of that kid is his dabbing

 **MushroomHead**  
This is kinda why Bam likes him so much

 **Meanhoe**  
Oh, uh, thanks uwu

 **Chanosaur**  
So where are the others?  
Dancers I mean  
Jun hyung is...taking selfies like there's no tmr again  
Hoshi hyung...idk what he's doing.

 **Meanhoe**  
Idk what Lix is up to either

 **NoticeMeSenpai**  
Probably out with Eric

 **Thughao**  
Hoshi hyung is apparently teaching Wonu his weird ass dances again

 **Hyunuwu**  
Hyungwon's sleeping  
Wonho's at the gym

 **Meanhoe**  
Weird ass dances?

 **YourLocalAngel**  
Jimin and Jungkook are also at the gym

 **Hyunuwu**  
I wonder if they see Wonho then

 **Thughao**  
Like jellyfish and robot dances

 **YourLocalAngel**  
Hmm I wonder too  
Oh shit, I promised going to a cafe with Namjoon, gotta go

**_YourLocalAngel_ ** _has logged off_

**NoticeMeSenpai**  
The dances are really...weird.

 **Meanhoe**  
It sounds interesting tho

 **Chanosaur**  
Please don't learn them -_-

 **Meanhoe**  
Y'know...  
I am older than you:)

 **Chanosaur**  
...Shit.


	8. You want a dose of this right now it's K/DA uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is initially posted a day or two after Yugyeom's birthday

**_AnnoyingRamum, Changaroo, Jackson_ ** _and_ **_NeglectedHandshake_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

  
**NeglectedHandshake**  
First of all, fuck Kim Taehyung for my username  
Second of all, WHY is Jungkook and Taehyung dancing to some half English half Korean song

 **Changaroo**  
Do you mean K/DA's Pop/Star?

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
Idk?

 **Changaroo**  
Do you hear the line "We pop star"?

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
...  
I think so

 **Jackson**  
It's ok, Yugyeom and Bam are dancing to it too

 **Changroo**  
As if you aren't?

 **AnnoyingRamum**  
hA exposed  
And I need to change my user it's stupid af why did I keep it for so long

**_Jackson_ ** _changed his username into_ **_FencingKing_ **

 

**_AnnoyingRamum_ ** _changed his username into_ **_Gwihyunnie_ **

 

**_DabDab, FForFortnite_ ** _and_ **_Wonwoo_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

  
**FForFortnite**  
AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US

 **DabDab**  
DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN

 **Changaroo**  
Smh

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
Oh god

**_JisoosChrist_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

  
**JisoosChrist**  
Who summoned me

 **FForFortnite**  
THEY COULD TRY BUT WE GONNA WEAR THE CROWN

**_FencingKing_ ** _changed_ **_Jaebum'_ ** _s username into_ **_JaeDaddy_ **

  
**Wonwoo**  
Ok but Mingyu is singing this too wtf

 **Gwihyunnie**  
Damn

 **JisoosChrist**  
This is chaotic

 **Changaroo**  
This ain't the limit yet dw

**_FutureRapstar, Jungshook, Germgyu_ ** _and_ **_MushroomHead_ ** _entered the chatroom_

  
**DabDab**  
YOU COULD GO ANOTHER ROUND

 **Jungshook**  
ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND ROUND

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
Damn I am leaving

 **JisoosChrist**  
Same I am getting tranquilizer for Mingyu

**_JisoosChrist_ ** _and_ **_NeglectedHandshake_ ** _logged off_

  
**Germgyu**  
WISH YOU LUCK BUT YOU'RE NOT BRINGING US DOWN

 **MushroomHead**  
WE GO HARD

**_FencingKing_ ** _changed_ **_Jinyoung_ ** _'s username into_ **_TheRealParkBoss_ **

  
**FutureRapstar**  
TILL WE GET IT GET IT

 **Wonwoo**  
I am amazed at how Jackson still managed to change the others' usernames

 **FForFortnite**  
WE GO HARD

 **FencingKing**  
Yo thanks

 **Jungshook**  
WE SO IN IT IN IT

 **Wonwoo**  
You're welcome

 **DabDab**  
WE POP STARS

 **Gwihyunnie**  
I am amazed by how you two can keep the conversation

 **MushroomHead**  
ONLY WINNING WINNING NOW

 **Changaroo**  
Don't we all

**_FencingKing_ ** _changed_ **_Mark'_ ** _s username into_ **_ABCTwink_ **

  
**Germgyu**  
AIN'T NOBODY BRINGING US

**_FencingKing_ ** _changed_ **_Youngjae_ ** _'s usernmae into_ **_SunnyVocal_ **

 

**_Wonwoo_ ** _changed his username into_ **_WontonNoodle_ **

  
**Jungshook**  
DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN

**_BabyChangbin_ ** _entered the chat room_

  
**BabyChangbin**  
LEE FELIX ISTF STFU

 **Germgyu**  
AWWWWW WONU U R SO CUTE

 **Gwihyunnie**  
That changed faster than Yoongi's rap

 **FForFortnite**  
AWW BINNIE OKAY <3  
Not as fast as Binnie's rap hmph

 **Jungshook**  
W O W THE GUTS

**_FutureRapstar_ ** _logged off_

  
**Jungshook**  
Oh shit gtg

**_Jungshook_ ** _logged off_

  
**BabyChangbin**  
Felix istg i'm gonna kill you

**_BabyChangbin_ ** _and_ **_FForFortnite_ ** _logged off_

  
**Changaroo**  
Bet they gonna fuck

 **Gwihyunnie**  
Oh wow

 **WontonNoodle**  
Gyu, stop being a retard and I wanna say Jisoo hyung is right behind you

 **Germgyu**  
OH SHIT

**_Germgyu_ ** _logged off_

  
**DabDab**  
That's fun!!!

 **FencingKing**  
That song is lit

 **WontonNoodle**  
I agree but please stop spamming I can hear Jeonghan hyung and Jihoon stomping and I honestly care about our dorm


	9. First Discussions of Weekly Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this chapter is posted around the time when Stray Kids went on the show

**_J.Squirrel, MinniePie_ ** _and_ **_SHINeeHoshi_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

  
**MinniePie**  
Oh there're so few people:(

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
You remembered what I said about summoning Jihoon when there are tons of people?

 **J.Squirrel**  
Obviously not today

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Yeah:(((

 **MinniePie**  
Hey Jisung  
Y'know...  
I watched the Weekly Idol episode with you guys!

 **J.Squirrel**  
Oh really?!

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
How about us??

 **MinniePie**  
Soonyoung sweetie you know I followed Seventeen closely right???  
And yeah!! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO FINISH THE SNAKE RUN SO QUICKLY?!

 **J.Squirrel**  
Uh well....  
The blocks are hard to drop when we have at least half of the members who are not too straight  
Plus, we don't have personal space at all

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Well I relate to the not too straight part

 **MinniePie**  
Hmm  
Can't relate, I am outright gay;)  
ANYWAYS  
Back to our original convo, I haven't finished yet  
I am amazed by a whole ton of things like  
Woojin's chicken differentiation ability  
Minho's tutting  
Your non-aegyo aegyo  
And Jeongin is so damn adorable

 **J.Squirrel**  
YEAH JEONGIN IS THE MOST ADORABLE SQUISH  
Uh  
An adorable squish transforming into an adorable demon  
And yeah Minho is cool af

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
I want to see that non-aegyo aegyo

 **J.Squirrel**  
NO

 **MinniePie**  
But it's funny

 **J.Squirrel**  
Yeah ofc I am on a variety show I have to  
Doesn't mean that it's not embarrassing 

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
If you think that's embarrassing...  
Just LOOK at Joshua's predebut photos

 **J.Squirrel**  
uhhhhh  
Felix's is on par with his

 **MinniePie**  
STOP DRIFTING AWAY FROM THE INITIAL TOPIC  
ARE YOU GONNA SLEEP ON THAT GOD-LIKE CHICKEN DIFFERENTIATION ABILITY

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Is it fried chicken?

 **J.Squirrel**  
Yeah

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Okay then, we may proceed  
What do you mean, chicken differentiation?

 **MinniePie**  
That kid can tell that chicken brand just by sniffing and tasting

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
WHOA

 **J.Squirrel**  
Woojinnie hyung is an expert ikr!!!

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Lemme watch it so I can see it for myself

 **MinniePie**  
Yeah you should!!

 **J.Squirrel**  
I am proud of Woojinnie hyung~~


	10. Continue on Weekly Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is originally posted around a week before Christmas!

**FForFortnite, Germgyu and PacificKing** has entered the chat room.

 

**FForFortnite** changed his username into **FelixNavidad**

  
**PacificKing**  
Who made this stupid ass username for me

 **Germgyu**  
V hyung  
Lix, what does your name mean??

 **FelixNavidad**  
It's supposed to be a pun of Feliz Navidad  
Which means merry Christmas in Spanish

**PacificKing** changed his username into **WorldwideHandsome**

  
**WorldwideHandsome**  
So you guys were talking about Weekly Idol?

 **Germgyu**  
I think yes?

 **FelixNavidad**  
Yeah

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
The old two MCs are annoying

 **FelixNavidad**  
Y E A H they disrespected the one and only Binsual and they tried to eliminate me AGAIN  
But the new MCs of Weekly Idol are so nice!!

**Gwihyunnie** has entered the chatroom.

  
**WorldwideHandsome**  
I think they're better than the stupid American interviews

 **Gwihyunnie**  
THE AMERICAN INTERVIEW PISSES ME OFF

 **Germgyu**  
You mean that one who mentioned bts?

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
Why tho

 **Gwihyunnie**  
FOR ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING REASON

 **FelixNavidad**  
But I appreciated how you guys handle it so well<333  
Oh right, Kihyun hyung you sound so good in Christmas Time<33333

 **Gwihyunnie**  
Im Changkyun is only better-behaved during interviews welp  
Awwww thank you<3

 **Germgyu**  
Oh wait I NEARLY FORGOT  
Congratulations on winning so many ROTY and even getting nominated for daesang!!

 **FelixNavidad**  
Oh I —  
Thanks<3 but fr, it's like, 95% channie hyung's effort, he's awesome<3

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
You guys are really something else, I am rooting for you kids;)

 **FelixNavidad**  
Oh my —

 **Germgyu**  
Oh my?

 **Gwihyunnie**  
Neither your song nor ours, Gyu

 **FelixNavidad**  
A BLESSING FROM KING SEOKJIN

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
You sure know how to talk sweet boy  
I like you already;)

 **Gwihyunnie**  
But hyung, can you at least stop winking for a sec

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
Kay  
One sec has passed;)

 **Gwihyunnie**  
......


	11. Streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally posted after Miracle and Days Gone By were out

_**ABCTwink, Bunho, Changaroo, JisoosChrist, NoticeMeSenpai** _ _and_ _**SpawnOfSatan** _ _has entered the chatroom._

  
**ABCTwink**  
Wtf

_**ABCTwink** _ _changed his username to_ _**Tuna** _

**Changaroo**  
Blame Jackson hyung

 **Tuna**  
Sure

 **SpawnOfSatan**  
Stream Days Gone By bitches

 **Changaroo**  
What the heck Seungmin

 **NoticeMeSenpai**  
Wdym I love you Seungmin but y'all should stream Miracle

 **Tuna**  
Okay?

 **JisoosChrist**  
How about streaming all tbh

 **Bunho**  
YEAH

 **Bunho**  
Tbh I am ready to stream Getting Closer

 **JisoosChrist**  
That's sweet of you, Hoseok hyung

 **Changaroo**  
Y'all are forgetting Yes or Yes

 **Tuna**  
But you have Felix who probably owns over millions of accounts to stream Twice so

 **Changaroo**  
...You're right.  
And speaking of Day6, we never added them here

 **NoticeMeSenpai**  
I think Jisung tried to add Younghyun hyung at one point but Jaebum hyung stopped him

 **Changaroo**  
I'm going to be rebellious for once

_**Changaroo**_ _added_ _ **Younghyun**_ _to the chat room_.

  
**SpawnOfSatan**  
Wdym Channie hyung you are always rebellious

 **Bunho**  
Tea?

 **Changaroo**  
Shhhhh  
Not today satan

 **Bunho**  
Oh okay

 **Younghyun**  
First of all, what the fuck

 **NoticeMeSenpai**  
Is it just me or Jisung's parents are here

 **JisoosChrist**  
???

 **Changaroo**  
OHHH RIGHT

 **Tuna**  
Wdym

 **NoticeMeSenpai**  
Uhhhh  
Jisungie looks like you and Younghyun hyung

 **Younghyun**  
Yeah he looks like me but I am not his dad

 **Changaroo**  
Why I think you are lowkey defending for Jaehyungparkian

 **SpawnOfSatan**  
I ship

 **Younghyun**  
What? No  
Why on earth am I defending it  
Although I don't really mind that I am not gonna actively protecting it either

**_Changaroo_ ** _added_ **_Jaehyung_ ** _to the chat room._

**Younghyun**  
Goddammit Channie

**Jaehyung**  
OH HEY CHAN

**SpawnOfSatan**  
Goddammit Channie hyung I was telling everyone to stream Days Gone By

**NoticeMeSenpai**  
But I see you are still watching Shoot Me

**Changaroo**  
G'DAY JAE

**SpawnOfSatan**  
Says you, you are watching You Are  
Plus, Shoot Me is still a bop fight me

**NoticeMeSenpai**  
So is You Are

**Tuna**  
Do you like it because Jinyoungie wrote that song

**NoticeMeSenpai**  
Well partly

**_Jaehyung_** _changed his username into_ ** _SwegChicken_**  
**_Jaehyung_** _changed_ ** _Younghyun_** _'s username into_ ** _BrianK_**

**BrianK**  
Istg Jae

**_BrianK_ ** _changed his username into_ **_YoungK_ **

**YoungK**  
I'm killing everyone who calls me Brian

**Bunho**  
I think it's almost time for Soonyoung to summon Jihoon

**JisoosChrist**  
True


	12. Kang Younghyun's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date?   
> Title speaks for itself:3

_**Changaroo, FelixNavidad, J.Squirrel, JaeDaddy, Jungshook, MinniePie, SHINeeHoshi, SpawnOfSatan, SwegChicken, TheRealParkBoss** and **YoungK** has entered the chat room._

  
**SHINeeHoshi**  
Oh wow there're so many people today!!! :D

 **MinniePie**  
Actually, it'd be better if you do it on Christmas because most of us will definitely be online  
Can't wait to see Jihoonie's reaction:3

 **SwegChicken**  
Guys

 **Changaroo**  
IT'S BRIAN'S BIRTHDAY:D

 **JaeDaddy**  
What did I say about adding day6

 **J.Squirrel**  
It's not my fault

 **YoungK**  
Brian who

 **FelixNavidad**  
Oooooh right!!

 **SpawnOfSatan**  
HOW CAN YOU NEARLY FORGET PEELICKS I AM DISSAPOINTED

 **FelixNavidad**  
WELL I'M NOT THE PRESIDENT OF MY DAY

 **TheRealParkBoss**  
Why is there only jaehyungparkian though

 **J.Squirrel**  
Can we summon Hyunjin?

 **Changaroo**  
No

 **Jungshook**  
LMAO

 **Changaroo**  
My god I didn't even notice you're here

 **SwegChicken**  
I know you miss one feel but not today Jinyoung

 **Jungshook**  
Not today :D

 **MinniePie**  
Speaking of Not Today  
Actually nvm I just wanna say I think I saw minho in the mv

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Really?

 **Jungshook**  
Really really

 **FelixNavidad**  
Winner sunbaenim is shaking

 **TheRealParkBoss**  
Well who said I miss wonpil I just saw him like 5 minutes ago  
So not really  
But Jaebum, you should tell Jackson to improve his naming skill it sucks so much it drains my IQ

 **JaeDaddy**  
True

 **Changaroo**  
Hey guys guys listen  
LET'S THROW A PARTY FOR BRIAN!!!

 **YoungK**   
I am killing you for calling me Brian, Christopher

 **MinniePie**  
Ooh!! Can we join?

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Me too me too!!!

 **JaeDaddy**  
Oh god

 **SwegChicken**  
HELL YEAH PARTY

 **SpawnOfSatan**  
Cool!!

 **TheRealParkBoss**  
I am the boss so I allow you to come  
Just don't make a mess and I will spare your lives


	13. It's Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is pretty much self-explanatory
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> BTS:  
> RM - NeglectedHandshake  
> Jin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Suga - 93LinePrey  
> J-Hope - YourLocalAngel  
> Jimin - Mochim  
> V - FutureRapstar  
> Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> DAY6:  
> Jae - SwegChicken  
> Young K - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB - JaeDaddy  
> Mark - Tuna  
> Jackson - FencingKing  
> Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> BamBam - DabDab  
> Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X:  
> Shownu - Hyunuwu  
> Wonho - Bunho  
> Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Jooheon - NO SPOILER  
> I.M - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen:  
> S.coups - Scoops  
> Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Joshua - JisoosChrist  
> Jun - WeirdPrince  
> Hoshi - SHINeeHoshi  
> Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Woozi - UriJihoonie  
> The8 - Thughao  
> DK - Pabo  
> Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Vernon - NO SPOILER  
> Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Dino - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids:  
> Chan - Changaroo  
> Woojin - Uwujin  
> Minho - Meanhoe  
> Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han - J.Squirrel  
> Felix - FelixNavidad  
> Seungmin - SpawnOfSanta  
> I.N - NationalBaby

 

_**BooBooTheFools, Changaroo, DabDab FelixNavidad, Germgyu, Gwihyunnie, Hyunuwu, IMwhatIM, J.Squirrel, Jeongsa, Jisoos, Jungshook, Meanhoe, MinniePie, Mochim, MushroomHead, NationalBaby, Pabo, SenpaiNoticeMe, SHINeeHoshi, SpawnOfSatan, SwegChicken, TheRealParkBoss, Uwujin, WeirdPrince, WontonNoodle, YoungK**_ _and_ _ **YourLocalAngel**_ _joined the chat room_

  
**FelixNavidad**  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

 **Germgyu**  
Yayy Christmas!!

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO SUMMON JIHOON

 **MinniePie**  
Good luck!

 **Jeongsa**  
Whoa I think I missed quite a lot of things

 

_**SpawnOfSatan** _ _changed his username into_ _**SpawnOfSanta** _

_**NationalBaby** _ _logged off_

**IMwhatIM**  
Is this anagram intended

 **SpawnOfSanta**  
No

 **J.Squirrel**  
Can someone tell Jeongin to ger back in

 **FelixNavidad**  
You can add a new person here but if he just logged off you can't really do anything about it

 **Pabo**  
Uhhh what's going on

 **Jungshook**  
In short Gyu invited the 97 liners and we invited our own bandmates

 **SwegChicken**  
Maybe we can add ours then?

 **TheRealParkBoss**  
Let's annoy the hell outta Jaebum

 **YoungK**  
Whatever

 

_**SpawnOfSanta** _ _changed_ _**YoungK's** _ _username into_ _**wOuLdYoUrAtHeR** _

**SwegChicken**  
I am having flashbacks

**J.Squirrel**  
Just add your members? Please? :3

**SHINeeHoshi**  
Jeonghannie hyung, can you help me tackle Jihoonie?

**Changaroo**  
Maybe we should add Jimin too :D

**Mochim**  
As in 15&'s? Or Shin Jimin?

_**wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**_ _added_ _ **Sungjin,**_ _**Wonpil**_ _and_ _ **Dowoon**_

_**SwegChicken** _ _changed_ _**Sungjin's** _ _username into_ _**Sungbob** _

_**SwegChicken** _ _changed_ _**Wonpil's** _ _name into_ _**OneFeel** _

_**SwegChicken** _ _changed_ _**Dowoon's** _ _name into_ _**IAteAnts** _

**SwegChicken**  
It's 15&'s

**Sungjin**  
We are supposed to celebrate

**DabDab**  
Aww cmon we can let Kang Bri-ssi do whatever he wants

**Wonpil**  
Kang Bri?

**Gwihyunnie**  
Okay now this is chaotic

**wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
Bam Bam, get your ass over here and we'll have a peaceful talk :)

**_Changaroo_ ** _added_ **_Jimin_ ** _into the chat_

**DabDab**  
Uhhhhhhh nope

**Jimin**  
What did you invite me to?

**SwegChicken**  
You don't want to know

**JaeDaddy**  
GUYS I JUST WANT TO HAVE A PEACEFUL CHRISTMAS PARTY

**Tuna**  
What do you expect? Those guys sitting down and eat?

**YourLocalAngel**  
What if we invite ourselves over ALTOGETHER that'd be fun!!

**OneFeel**  
You can just come in

**Uwujin**  
Is there chicken?

**IAteAnts**  
Yeah

**Uwujin**  
Invitation accepted

**Jimin**  
Oh my chicken -Woojin 2k18

**_UriJihoonie_ ** _entered the chat room_

**Jisoos**  
Can we join too? With Monsta X?

**SHINeeHoshi**  
YEAH! The more people the merrier!!

**_UriJihoonie_ ** _logged off_

**Jeongsa**  
Guys I hear Soonyoung screaming

**Pabo**  
Didn't you help him?

**Jeongsa**  
Never agreed

**Pabo**  
Oh, so we are having a giant party?

**BooBooTheFools**  
ALRIGHT THEN MOVE OUT THE WAY FOR THE SASSY BOO SEUNGKWAN

**Thughao**  
Shut up 

**WontonNoodle**  
Can I stay at home and play video games

**MinniePie**  
Introvert as ever Wonu

**FelixNavidad**  
But's it's more interesting to have more people!

**Germgyu**  
Yeah, please, wonu? :(

**WeirdPrince**  
Okay so I am trying to follow your conversations and apparently we now have svt, mx, bts, skz, got7 and now day6 also joined  
And we're all inviting ourselves to a megasized Christmas party

**Thughao**  
You're slow

**WontonNoodle**  
Fine kim mingyu DON'T STARE AT ME WITH YOUR PUPPY EYES

**Germgyu**  
:D

**JaeDaddy**  
So I don't have any choice?

**TheRealParkBoss**  
No, not really

**Mochim**  
So we can come? :D

_**Jimin** _ _changed her username into_ _**QueenJamie** _

**SwegChicken**  
I mean that's kinda the main point

**YourLocalAngel**  
Cool! We'll come now

**Jungshook** , _**Mochim**_ _and_ _ **YourLocalAngel**_ _logged off_

**MinniePie**  
Kihyun can you tell Hyunwoo hyung to tell Wonho to drag Hyungwon to jyp

**Gwihyunnie**  
Why me

**MinniePie**  
Obviously I'm tryna getting you two close but FINE I WILL DO IT YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT

**IMwhatIM**  
I can go

**MinniePie**  
Do you think Hyungwon would let you drag him?

**IMwhatIM**  
Nvm


	14. English Line

 

**_Changaroo, DabDab, DolphinNotAVirus, FelixNavidad, FencingKing, IMwhatIM, J.Squirrel, Jisoos, NeglectedHandshake, QueenJamie, SpawnOfSanta, SwegChicken, Tuna_ ** _and_ **_wOuLdYoUrAtHeR_ ** _entered the chat room._

**_FelixNavidad_ ** _changed his username into_ **_Flexi_ **

**_SpawnOfSanta_ ** _changed his username into_ **_Twopil_ **

  
**DolphinNotAVirus**  
Hi

 **Jisoos**  
Wow it's so rare to see you here Vernon

 **DolphinNotAVirus**  
Yeah

 **DabDab**  
oH so you're vernon!

 **J.Squirrel**  
I can't with Felix and Seungmin's usernames

 **QueenJamie**  
What is that even supposed to mean

 **Flexi**  
A failed anagram

 **QueenJamie**  
Well I might get Seungmin's because he's Wonpil's son

 **SwegChicken**  
Snake junior

 **Changaroo**  
For some reason we are all English speakers today

 **FencingKing**  
True

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
I feel alone

 **IMwhatIM**  
Same here  
I mean, Jooheon hyung is also quite good but he's not here

 **DolphinNotAVirus**  
Wait lemme sort it out cuz I'm a bit confused rn  
Josh and I are Americans  
So is Mark and Jae  
Felix and Chan are Aussies  
Namjoon learned from Friends  
Changkyun have lived in America  
BamBam is Thai and Jimin has lived there  
Brian has lived in Canada  
Jackson is Hongkonger  
Jisung and Seungmin?

 **J.Squirrel**  
I lived in Malay

 **Twopil**  
I studied in America

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
Please call me Young K

 **DolphinNotAVirus**  
Oops

 **Flexi**  
WAIT

 **Changaroo**  
Huh?

 **Flexi**  
WE FORGOT TO COME HERE YESTERDAY

 **Tuna**  
But we celebrated altogether in the company and that's more important

 **DabDab**  
So deep

 **QueenJamie**  
Bam Bam, you're ruining the mood

 **SwegChicken**  
#roasted

 **QueenJamie**  
Can you not use hashtag in a chatroom? Thank you

 **Jisoos**  
Oof

 **Flexi**  
Serious question

 **Twopil**  
I doubt

 **Flexi**  
What is the past tense of yeet?

 **Changaroo**  
Felix sweetie-

 **DolphinNotAVirus**  
Yeeted?

 **DabDab**  
Yet?

 **SwegChicken**  
No it's yote

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
Should've expected that

 **Tuna**  
I nearly forgot that I saw a restaurant named Ban Chan today

  
**Changaroo**  
I thought you already knew my name's BANG Chan

 **FencingKing**  
It's still pretty funny

**_J.Squirrel_ ** _changed_ **_Changaroo's_ ** _username into_ **_SideDish_**

**SideDish**  
Smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> BTS:  
> RM - NeglectedHandshake  
> Jin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Suga - 93LinePrey  
> J-Hope - YourLocalAngel  
> Jimin - Mochim  
> V - FutureRapstar  
> Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> DAY6:  
> Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Jae - SwegChicken  
> Young K - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB - JaeDaddy  
> Mark - Tuna  
> Jackson - FencingKing  
> Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> BamBam - DabDab  
> Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X:  
> Shownu - Hyunuwu  
> Wonho - Bunho  
> Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Jooheon - NO SPOILER  
> I.M - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen:  
> S.coups - Scoops  
> Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Joshua - JisoosChrist  
> Jun - WeirdPrince  
> Hoshi - SHINeeHoshi  
> Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Woozi - UriJihoonie  
> The8 - Thughao  
> DK - Pabo  
> Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Vernon - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Dino - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids:  
> Chan - SideDish  
> Woojin - Uwujin  
> Minho - Meanhoe  
> Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han - J.Squirrel  
> Felix - Flexi  
> Seungmin - TwoPil  
> I.N - NationalBaby
> 
> Others:  
> Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie


	15. Bangtan Kids rise!

**_93LinePrey, BabyChangbin, FencingKing, FutureRapstar, J.Squirrel, Jungshook, MinniePie, Mochim, Meanhoe, QueenJamie, SideDish, SwegChicken_ ** _and_ **_WorldwideHandsome_ ** _has entered the chat room._

**_93LinePrey_ ** _changed his username into_ **_DTSuga_ **

**Mochim**  
gUYS I FEEL SO SHOCKED

 **SwegChicken**  
You mean shooketh

 **QueenJamie**  
Can you like shut up for a sec and let my male counterpart speak

 **MinniePie**  
Before anything let's take a second to note how Seventeen seems to be disappeared today

 **Mochim**  
ANYWAYS  
I KNEW Stray Kids are awesome  
BUT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I SEE THEM ON LIVE AND OMG LIKE WTF I FEEL LIKE I SEE THE FUTURE OF KPOP INDUSTRY

 **Jungshook**  
SAME   
I mean, we all knew about Minho, but the others are just equally good  
Unlike us, who had Seokjin hyung who only knew how to direct the traffic

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
BITCH I HAVE IMPROVED

 **SideDish**  
I am fluttered-

 **Jungshook**  
True though! You guys are so cool it's so unreal

 **DTSuga**  
I can see the dumb Kim opening his mouth all through your performance

 **FutureRapstar**  
Come on Yoongi hyung don't act like you didn't jam to them

 **DTSuga**  
I ain't as crazy as you guys

 **Meanhoe**  
Jisung, please tell me that I am not dreaming of the group that I had danced for is currently praising us like there's no tomorrow

 **J.Squirrel**  
It's not a dream hyung  
IT'S THE FUCKING REALITY ASJFDAPLSKDF

 **BabyChangbin**  
Minho hyung is crying again

 **QueenJamie**  
TOLD YOU THEY'RE GOOD  
Can't believe Seungmin actually failed to choice between you and Day6

 **SwegChicken**  
WDYM WE'RE GOOD TOO

 **Meanhoe**  
oH shut up Bin don't act like you cry less than me

 **SideDish**  
At this point I won't be surprised if we all cried

 **J.Squirrel**  
At least we showed  
Why did you turned the camera to us when you cried last time hyung?

 **QueenJamie**  
Oh? Chan?

 **SideDish**  
sHHHHH

 **Mochim**  
At this rate I'm gonna become a Stay  
I FEEL LIKE A PROUD DAD

 **DTSuga**  
But-  
You only knew Minho

 **Meanhoe**  
I am having flashbacks

 **MinniePie**  
What flashbacks?

 **Meanhoe**  
Jimin likes hopping onto dancers  
Including me

 **Mochim**  
But you're cute back then-  
And you're REALLY hot now

 **DTSuga**  
That's wild

 **BabyChangbin**  
He literally choked on his coffee

 **J.Squirrel**  
So THAT'S where your hoeness comes from

 **MinniePie**  
Why do you sound like a jealous girlfriend

 **Jungshook**  
He's right about the hoeing gene

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
Let's be honest here, we all do

 **SideDish**  
Truth @ the jealous girlfriend statement

 **QueenJamie**  
WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT ON ASC?!?!

 **SwegChicken**  
TEA TEA TEA

 **Meanhoe**  
YOU SCARED ME JIMIN HYUNG

 **FutureRapstar**  
Well but yeah you're really sexy now

 **Meanhoe**  
Hell yes I'm sexy  
WAIT NO I MEAN - NOT YOU TOO V HYUNG

 **J.Squirrel**  
Well yeah you hot asf

 **SideDish**  
Let's congratulate Minho for getting the approval chop from his boyfriend

 **Meanhoe**  
EXCUSE YOU MR. CHRISTOPHER BANG

 **J.Squirrel**  
But you love me

 **MinniePie**  
It's just a joke y'all wildin'

 **Meanhoe**  
Yeah I love you  
BUT YOU BRO-ZONED ME HAN JISUNG

 **BabyChangbin**  
Chill Minho hyung

 **J.Squirrel**  
When did I-  
Dude you mean Two Kids Room?!?!  
How am I supposed to answer you OUR FANS ARE GOING TO BE CRAZY FOR US NO WAY

 **SideDish**  
Can you two both chill you're not even official  
You two ain't gonna be official UNTIL YOU KISS

 **MinniePie**  
I smell potential confident gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> BTS:  
> RM - NeglectedHandshake  
> Jin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Suga - DTSuga  
> J-Hope - YourLocalAngel  
> Jimin - Mochim  
> V - FutureRapstar  
> Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> DAY6:  
> Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Jae - SwegChicken  
> Young K - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB - JaeDaddy  
> Mark - Tuna  
> Jackson - FencingKing  
> Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> BamBam - DabDab  
> Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X:  
> Shownu - Hyunuwu  
> Wonho - Bunho  
> Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Jooheon - NO SPOILER  
> I.M - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen:  
> S.coups - Scoops  
> Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Joshua - JisoosChrist  
> Jun - WeirdPrince  
> Hoshi - SHINeeHoshi  
> Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Woozi - UriJihoonie  
> The8 - Thughao  
> DK - Pabo  
> Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Vernon - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Dino - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids:  
> Chan - SideDish  
> Woojin - Uwujin  
> Minho - Meanhoe  
> Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han - J.Squirrel  
> Felix - Flexi  
> Seungmin - TwoPil  
> I.N - NationalBaby
> 
> Others:  
> Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie


	16. Stray Boyz aka Gay Kids x The Gayz

 

**_Flexi, Hyunuwu, MinniePie, NeglectedHandshake, SHINeeHoshi, TheRealParkBoss_ ** _and_ **_Uwujin_ ** _has entered the chat room._

  
**SHINeeHoshi**  
Is nobody gonna talk about Stray Kids x The Boyz  
They snatched my wig

 **MinniePie**  
I fucking know right

 **Flexi**  
Omg we are able to snatch your wigs???

 **TheRealParkBoss**  
Isn't that LA kid from TBZ? That kid who's happy to see Mark hyung?

 **Flexi**  
You mean Eric? Yeah!!!  
Just figured if Younghoon hyung and Hyunjoon hyung are here they will probably explode

 **Uwujin**  
......You're right.

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
Who in here do they like?

 **Uwujin**  
Younghoon loves V hyung to the point his photo is his lock screen  
Hyunjoon admires Jimin hyung

 **Hyunuwu**  
This name "younghoon" sounds awfully familiar

 **MinniePie**  
Did yeonjung mentioned him? I think?

 **Flexi**  
Uh yeah probably he's in Whatta Man MV

 **SHINeeHoshi**  
Lemme see

Damn he fine af

 **Uwujin**  
Heard that he got scouted while he's eating bread or something

 **MinniePie**  
Imagine being THAT handsome

 **Hyunuwu**  
Minhyuk you're fine stop whining

 **Flexi**  
THEY ARE SO HANDSOME OKAY

**Uwujin**  
Felix sweetie your inner fanboy is showing

**NeglectedHandshake**  
There's one guy looks like Seokjin  
Wait  
JU HAKNYEON?

**SHINeeHoshi**  
Jonghyun hyung said he's being a bitch on pd101 for mnet he sacrificed so much

**NeglectedHandshake**  
Why yeah we all know mnet is a snake

**TheRealParkBoss**  
Fucking true

**Flexi**  
Woojin hyung it's okay nothing beats my friendship with Eric  
Just like Minho hyung and Changmin hyung  
And Jisung, Changbinnie hyung and Sunwoo

**Uwujin**  
Don't tell this to Chan or he'll cry

**TheRealParkBoss**  
He probably would  
Then BamBam will probably cry with him

**Flexi**  
Say, what if we add The Boyz

**SHINeeHoshi**  
Ooh seems fun!

**NeglectedHandshake**  
Do you wish to be killed by Jihoon again...?

**Hyunuwu**  
Please don't

**Flexi**  
I will accept your request for now

**MinniePie**  
FOR NOW LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> BTS:  
> RM - NeglectedHandshake  
> Jin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Suga - DTSuga  
> J-Hope - YourLocalAngel  
> Jimin - Mochim  
> V - FutureRapstar  
> Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> DAY6:  
> Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Jae - SwegChicken  
> Young K - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB - JaeDaddy  
> Mark - Tuna  
> Jackson - FencingKing  
> Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> BamBam - DabDab  
> Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X:  
> Shownu - Hyunuwu  
> Wonho - Bunho  
> Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Jooheon - NO SPOILER  
> I.M - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen:  
> S.coups - Scoops  
> Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Joshua - JisoosChrist  
> Jun - WeirdPrince  
> Hoshi - SHINeeHoshi  
> Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Woozi - UriJihoonie  
> The8 - Thughao  
> DK - Pabo  
> Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Vernon - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Dino - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids:  
> Chan - SideDish  
> Woojin - Uwujin  
> Minho - Meanhoe  
> Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han - J.Squirrel  
> Felix - Flexi  
> Seungmin - TwoPil  
> I.N - NationalBaby
> 
> Others:  
> Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie


	17. Age Talk and Gyukook

_**Bunho, Germgyu, Hyunuwu, J.Squirrel, Jungshook, Mochim, NationalBaby, QueenJamie, Uwujin, WorldwideHandsome, wOuLdYoUrAtHeR** _ _and_ _**YourLocalAngel** _ _entered the chat room_

**Bunho**  
Heya Gyu it's been a while

**Germgyu**  
Wonho hyung｡◕‿◕｡

**Jungshook**  
Oh yeah been a while since we are both online

**Mochim**  
gUYS I know I've said this before but JEONGIN IS SO CUTE UWU

 **Jungshook**  
Yet he's taller than you

 **YourLocalAngel**  
LMAO

 **Mochim**  
JEON JUNGKOOK  
Anyways, back to my original topic  
JEONGIN IS SO CUTE WITH OR WITHOUT BRACES THAT'S THE TEA  
A whole baby uwu

 **Hyunuwu**  
How old are you?

 **NationalBaby**  
I am...a 01 liner

 **YourLocalAngel**  
😳Baby

 **NationalBaby**  
ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

 **J.Squirrel**  
WHEN WE CALL YOU BABY YOU OBJECT SO VIOLENTLY

 **Uwujin**  
To be fair...he only fights you back

 **J.Squirrel**  
What? Top 10 anime betrayals :(

**_J.Squirrel_ ** _has logged off_

**Jungshook**  
Wow you are really smol  
Unlike Seokjin hyung who's past halfway to fifty

 **Hyunuwu**  
Somehow I feel offended

 **QueenJamie**  
It's okay, that's how Brian feels when he's with us 97 liners

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
hEY

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
Jeon Jungkook, wait till the TXT fetus call your "hyung" and saying you are five years older than you

 **Germgyu**  
Ooooh roasted huh jungkook

 **Jungshook**  
FIGHT ME MEMEGYU

 **Germgyu**  
YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW MEMEKOOK

 **YourLocalAngel**  
That's some high-class popcorn right here

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
It's satisfying to see Kook being fighted

 **QueenJamie**  
You mean fought?

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
...You're right.

 **Jungshook**  
WELL YOU CAN ALWAYS COME TO BIGHIT AND FIGHT ME YOU PUSSY

 **NationalBaby**  
NO SWEARING THE BABY IS HERE

 **Uwujin**  
But you swear on weekly basis  
Not that I approve but still  
Anyways I can still see Jisung sulking I'm going to get Minho

**_Uwujin_ ** _has logged off_

**Germgyu**  
AS IF YOUR STAFF WOULD LET ME IN

 **Mochim**  
That, is sadly true

 **Hyunuwu**  
Why is that sad?

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
Since we'll miss a lot of good shit  
Like gyukook fighting

 **NationalBaby**  
Sadly I have to endure these kind of drama every day

 **QueenJamie**  
Like how Brian chokes Bam for calling him old when he is actually old

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
First, he's too annoying  
Second, Jaebun would've choked him anyway even if I didn't  
Third, I am NOT OLD  
Lastly, is that why y'all refuse to call me Y O U N G K?

 **QueenJamie**  
True for the first two  
No comment for the third  
We just call you Brian for fun

**_wOuLdYoUrAtHeR_ ** _has logged off_

**Jungshook**  
WELL THEN TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND WE'RE GONNA SEE WHO'S THE STRONGER ONE THROUGH OVERWATCH

 **Bunho**  
Why am I not surprised

 **Hyunuwu**  
Actually this somehow sounds like something Changkyun would do

 **YourLocalAngel**  
Should've expected that

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
What do you expect? A whole ass wrestle?

 **Mochim**  
I think the possibility exists...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> BTS:  
> RM - NeglectedHandshake  
> Jin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Suga - DTSuga  
> J-Hope - YourLocalAngel  
> Jimin - Mochim  
> V - FutureRapstar  
> Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> DAY6:  
> Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Jae - SwegChicken  
> Young K - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7:  
> JB - JaeDaddy  
> Mark - Tuna  
> Jackson - FencingKing  
> Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> BamBam - DabDab  
> Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X:  
> Shownu - Hyunuwu  
> Wonho - Bunho  
> Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Jooheon - NO SPOILER  
> I.M - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen:  
> S.coups - Scoops  
> Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Joshua - JisoosChrist  
> Jun - WeirdPrince  
> Hoshi - SHINeeHoshi  
> Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Woozi - UriJihoonie  
> The8 - Thughao  
> DK - Pabo  
> Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Vernon - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Dino - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids:  
> Chan - SideDish  
> Woojin - Uwujin  
> Minho - Meanhoe  
> Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han - J.Squirrel  
> Felix - Flexi  
> Seungmin - TwoPil  
> I.N - NationalBaby
> 
> Others:  
> Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie


	18. dAdDy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter when Chan said he's our daddy bc I'm clowning him  
> Feat. Johnny Seo

**_DabDab, DolphinNotAVirus, Hyunuwu, IMwhatIM, JaeDaddy, JisoosChrist_ ** _and_ **_SideDish_ ** _entered the chat room_

  
**DabDab**  
We can now legally call Chan DADDY  
We ain't very good friends but lemme summon our icon

 **Hyunuwu**  
Seriously what is...daddy?

 **JaeDaddy**  
It's even in my mother fucking username

**_DabDab_ ** _added_ **_Johnny_ ** _to the chat room._

  
**Johnny**  
0_0  
What-what is this?

 **DabDab**  
Say your famous line

 **Johnny**  
What famous line???

 **DabDab**  
This

[Johnny saying "Oh Daddy" for 10 minutes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogygap6PJuc)

**Johnny**  
oH DADDY

**_JisoosChrist_ ** _removed_ **_Johnny_ ** _from the chat_

  
**JisoosChrist**  
Not in my Christian household

 **DolphinNotAVirus**  
But fr tho he makes my o-

 **JisoosChrist**  
CHWE HANSOL

 **DolphinNotAVirus**  
Oops sorry

 **DabDab**  
Anyways back to our original topic  
WE CAN LEGALLY CALL CHAN DADDY

 **SideDish**  
bloody hell man

 **IMwhatIM**  
Chan's someone else's dAd?

 **SideDish**  
aHAHAH YEAH

 **DabDab**  
Nahhh you mean bAby gIrLS

 **Hyunuwu**  
Changkyun, do you know what is that?

 **IMwhatIM**  
Yeah  
He's someone's dad

 **JaeDaddy**  
But I don't have a kid...

 **DabDab**  
You literally have 6 kids

 **JaeDaddy**  
I thought I already disowned you all except Youngjae and that kid doesn't call me daddy

 **DabDab**  
DADDY HOW CAN YOU????

**_JisoosChrist_ ** _blocked_ **_DabDab_ **

  
**JisoosChrist**  
As I said, not under my Christian household

 **SideDish**  
Thank god

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS  
> Kim Namjoon - NeglectedHandshake  
> Kim Seokjin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Min Yoongi - DTSuga  
> Jung Hoseok - YourLocalAngel  
> Park Jimin - Mochim  
> Kim Taehyung - FutureRapstar  
> Jeon Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> Day6  
> Park Jaehyung - SwegChicken  
> Kang Younghyun - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Park Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Kim Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Yoon Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7  
> Im Jaebum - JaeDaddy  
> Park Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Mark Tuan - Tuna  
> Jackson Wang - FencingKing  
> Choi Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> Bambam - DabDab  
> Kim Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X  
> Son Hyunwoo - Hyunuwu  
> Shin Hoseok - Bunho  
> Lee Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Yoo Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Choi Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Lee Jooheon - Gugugaga  
> Im Changkyun - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen  
> Choi Seungcheol - Scoops  
> Yoon Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Hong Jisoo - Jisoos  
> Wen Junhui - WeirdPrince  
> Kwon Soonyoung - SHINeeHoshi  
> Jeon Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Lee Jihoonie - UriJihoonie  
> Xu Minghao - Thughao  
> Lee Seokmin - Pabo  
> Kim Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Boo Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Chwe Hansol - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Lee Chan - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids  
> Bang Chan - SideDish  
> Kim Woojin - Uwujin  
> Lee Minho - Meanhoe  
> Seo Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hwang Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han Jisung - J.Squirrel  
> Lee Felix - Flexi  
> Kim Seungmin - Twopil  
> Yang Jeongin - NationalBaby
> 
> Others  
> Park Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie


	19. Angels (supposedly)

_**Gwihyunnie, JisoosChrist, Pabo,** _ _**SunnyVocals, Uwujin, YourLocalAngel** _ _has entered the chat room_

 

**Gwihyunnie**  
I've never thought that one day I would see a chat room without weirdos

**Uwujin**  
Eh, I have doubts about that  
At least not as weird as the others, I guess

**SunnyVocals**  
Whoa I sure missed a lot!  
Who started all these?

**Gwihyunnue**  
A certain idiot overgrown puppy named Kim Mingyu

**SunnyVocals**  
Ahh  
I see  
The usernames are a little confusing though  
Gimme some time to find out who they are

**Uwujin**  
Yup, take your time

**SunnyVocals**  
At least I think you are Woojin  
Did you just referenced My Pace???

**JisoosChrist**  
That line ain't exactly uncommon though

**Uwujin**  
Idk, it slipped out naturally

**Pabo**  
Well now that we've got some fairly normal people here  
Let's have some actually civilised conversation  
What's going on recently

**Gwihyunnie**  
Home is a bop

**JisoosChrist**  
Aw thx Kihyun hyung!

**Uwujin**  
Felix is currently going through his second puberty

**YourLocalAngel**  
What's that supposed to mean

**Uwujin**  
Friend quarrels

**YourLocalAngel**  
Ohh  
Like our goddamn Maknae lines

 **Gwihyunnie**  
Honestly all maknae lines are fucking evil  
With only a few exceptions

 **YourLocalAngel**  
I don't think they're evil but they are the living definition of trouble

 **JisoosChrist**  
Seokmin is already fairly good  
Like, yeah, he is crazy but he doesn't stir up trouble intentionally

 **Pabo**  
Ffs I'm not even a part of maknae line  
I'm the eldest of dongsaeng line

 **JisoosChrist**  
Dongsaeng = maknae for me  
No objections

 **SunnyVocals**  
Hi I'm back!  
Speaking of maknae line...  
I'm one of them???

 **Uwujin**  
As far as I heard from Hyunjin he said Jinyoung hyung has the fewest complaints about you

 **SunnyVocals**  
**😃**

 **Gwihyunnie**  
Y'know...  
Ever since we told Changkyun to wear some damn clothes  
He never did>:(

 **YourLocalAngel**  
No offense but you look cute with that emoji

 **Gwihyunnie**  
As much as I hate Minhyuk sometimes I have to quote from him  
Bitch I AM cute

 **Uwujin**  
Don't let chan see this

 **Gwihyunnie**  
Plus it's not like I have to get angry at you guys or something

 **JisoosChrist**  
I would say you can be pretty emotional sometimes, hyung

 **Gwihyunnue**  
I miss sweet Joshua

 **Pabo**  
He's sweet tho?¿

 **JisoosChrist**  
Ofc I'm a child of God😇

 **YourLocalAngel**  
There's no way any of us are children of God

 **Uwujin**  
My point stands

 **SunnyVocals**  
Which??

 **Uwujin**  
I doubt if we are actually the "normal" ones


	20. ASC Union

_**DabDab, Flexi, QueenJamie, SideDish, SwegChicken, Twopil**  and  **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  entered the chat room_

**QueenJamie**  
Stan CLC you cowards

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
All of a sudden?

 **QueenJamie**  
Honestly no  
I've been saying this for all of my life  
None of you listen to me  
Especially you, Jae

 **SwegChicken**  
I bREATHED-

 **Flexi**  
Nah you should stan ITZY too😤

 **DabDab**  
So....  
Twice found dead in a ditch?

 **SideDish**  
So...We've lost ONCE! Felix

 **Flexi**  
HEY I STILL LOVE THEM

 **SwegChicken**  
Sometimes I can still hear his voice

 **Flexi**  
AHHH

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
How did we drift from CLC to ITZY?

 **QueenJamie**  
Brian is such a nice man😍  
...I got disgusted by myself  
ANYWAYS  
Like I said, CLC is now my queen

 **Twopil**  
Who was you queen before that???

 **SideDish**  
Herself??? I mean it's in her username

 **DabDab**  
Ahh such a high ego

 **QueenJamie**  
Out of all people you are one of those who canNOT say that to me

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
You're damn right about that

 **SwegChicken**  
Why are you siding with her so much  today?

 **SideDish**  
Jealousy much

 **Twopil**  
Awww are you jealous?

 **Flexi**  
a lITTLE JEALOUSY

 **SwegChicken**  
I SAID ONE THING  
But nvm I am a shipper of jaehyungparkian and I am proud of it

 **wOuLdYoUrAtHeR**  
You see I really don't quite mind being shipped you if you could have a better name

**SideDish  
** [[video]](https://youtu.be/EwAajOtfNT8) **  
**

**QueenJamie**  
Shut up Chan

 **Flexi**  
Kevin would appreciate this!!!

 **QueenJamie**  
Wait-  
Which?

 **Flexi**  
Uhhhh  
Kevin Moon

 **QueenJamie**  
He's such a cutie  
I actually genuinely hoped he can stay instead of Jae after that episode

 **SwegChicken**  
Well screw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS  
> Kim Namjoon - NeglectedHandshake  
> Kim Seokjin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Min Yoongi - DTSuga  
> Jung Hoseok - YourLocalAngel  
> Park Jimin - Mochim  
> Kim Taehyung - FutureRapstar  
> Jeon Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> Day6  
> Park Jaehyung - SwegChicken  
> Kang Younghyun - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Park Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Kim Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Yoon Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7  
> Im Jaebum - JaeDaddy  
> Park Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Mark Tuan - Tuna  
> Jackson Wang - FencingKing  
> Choi Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> Bambam - DabDab  
> Kim Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X  
> Son Hyunwoo - Hyunuwu  
> Shin Hoseok - Bunho  
> Lee Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Yoo Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Choi Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Lee Jooheon - Gugugaga  
> Im Changkyun - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen  
> Choi Seungcheol - Scoops  
> Yoon Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Hong Jisoo - Jisoos  
> Wen Junhui - WeirdPrince  
> Kwon Soonyoung - SHINeeHoshi  
> Jeon Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Lee Jihoonie - UriJihoonie  
> Xu Minghao - Thughao  
> Lee Seokmin - Pabo  
> Kim Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Boo Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Chwe Hansol - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Lee Chan - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids  
> Bang Chan - SideDish  
> Kim Woojin - Uwujin  
> Lee Minho - Meanhoe  
> Seo Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hwang Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han Jisung - J.Squirrel  
> Lee Felix - Flexi  
> Kim Seungmin - Twopil  
> Yang Jeongin - NationalBaby
> 
> Others  
> Park Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie


	21. My TXT babies❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! This is obviously posted on Beomgyu's birthday and I've finally caught up with what I have been posting!

**_Mochim, Meanhoe, DabDab, Jungshook,Germgyu,_ **  
**_Hyunuwu_ ** _entered the chat room_

 **Mochim**  
It's someone's birthday today!!!

 **Meanhoe**  
I'm pretty sure there aren't any

 **Mochim**  
There is! He just haven't come in yet!

 **Jungshook**  
Oh damn

 **_Mochim_ ** _added_ **_Beomgyu_ ** _into the chat room_

 **Mochim**  
This is the birthday star of today!

 **Beomgyu**  
This is??  
Uh, I suppose Jungshook is Jungkook hyungie?

 **Meanhoe**  
Gotta pick up my uwus

 **Mochim**  
Say hi to a bunch of senpai!!

 **Beomgyu**  
But-  
I...don't know who's who...

 **Germgyu**  
It's okay, you can scroll upwards fisrt, we can continue later

 **Beomgyu**  
Ah, okay!  
Please give me some time then!

 **Beomgyu**  
I'm back!  
And I'm suddenly really nervous rn because there are so many seniors......

 **Meanhoe**  
You are the same age as Jeongin right?  
Why are you so much more polite than him?

 **Mochim**  
Bc they are my txt babies💞💞💞

 **Hyunuwu**  
Pretty sure it's unrelated but ok

 **Germgyu**  
Yeah I'm sure it's not because that they're your babies when you have Jungkook

 **Mochim**  
...Damn, you're right

 **Jungshook**  
Why am I involved again?

 **Beomgyu**  
But kookie hyung is nice!

 **DabDab**  


**DabDab**  
Why did Chan never call me nice?

 **Meanhoe**  
First, Chan is literally the same age as you and we all know same aged friends are mean to one another  
Second, I think he did call you a good friend

 **Germgyu**  
Third, tbh you're not that nice

 **Mochim**  
Beomgyu baby, did Kookie bribe you?

 **Jungshook**  
I prioritize bribing you

 **Hyunuwu**  
Are you seriously discussing about bribing when there's a kid here???

 **Beomgyu**  
Uh technically I have turned 18 today...

 **Jungshook**  
YEET LOOK BAM YOU TAINTED THE BABY

 **Beomgyu**  
Huh? What did I do?

 **DabDab**  
IT'S MY FAULT?????? I JUST BREATHED????

 **Meanhoe**  
Oh, so you're just potentially a savage kid  
Well anyways I don't want to get accused of tainting the baby so I'll remove myself from the situation.

 _**Meanhoe** _ _has logged off_

 **_WorldwideHandsome_ ** _has entered the chat room_

 **Mochim**  
Sigh y'all are hopeless

 _**Mochim** _ _added_ _**Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyun** _ _and_ _**Kai** _ _into the chat room_

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
You said they are hopeless but you added the other kids?

 **Soobin**  
SIKE IT'S SEOKJIN HYUNG❤💙💚💛💜🖤💝💖💗

 **Hyunuwu**  
That's wild

 **Mochim**  
It's Beomgyu's birthday today he deserves more😤

 _**Gugugaga** _ _entered the chat room_

 **Mochim**  
Oh wow hi Jooheon I think I might have never seen you in this chat room

 **Germgyu**  
What's with this cold attitude?  
Don't disrespect my hyung

 **Gugugaga**  
Lmao it's fine it serves as a comeback for Minhyuk and Kihyun hyung teasing Yoongi hyung

 **Mochim**  
I just seemed cold bc I was cooing over my txt babies

 **Hyunuwu**  
Actually that makes sense  
Why aren't they saying anything though?

 **Beomgyu**  
Ah, I am explaining to them what's going on

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
Maybe let's call it a day and continue later bc we're about to celebrate anyways

 **DabDab**  
Yeah sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS  
> Kim Namjoon - NeglectedHandshake  
> Kim Seokjin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Min Yoongi - DTSuga  
> Jung Hoseok - YourLocalAngel  
> Park Jimin - Mochim  
> Kim Taehyung - FutureRapstar  
> Jeon Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> Day6  
> Park Jaehyung - SwegChicken  
> Kang Younghyun - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Park Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Kim Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Yoon Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7  
> Im Jaebum - JaeDaddy  
> Park Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Mark Tuan - Tuna  
> Jackson Wang - FencingKing  
> Choi Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> Bambam - DabDab  
> Kim Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X  
> Son Hyunwoo - Hyunuwu  
> Shin Hoseok - Bunho  
> Lee Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Yoo Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Choi Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Lee Jooheon - Gugugaga  
> Im Changkyun - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen  
> Choi Seungcheol - Scoops  
> Yoon Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Hong Jisoo - Jisoos  
> Wen Junhui - WeirdPrince  
> Kwon Soonyoung - SHINeeHoshi  
> Jeon Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Lee Jihoonie - UriJihoonie  
> Xu Minghao - Thughao  
> Lee Seokmin - Pabo  
> Kim Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Boo Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Chwe Hansol - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Lee Chan - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids  
> Bang Chan - SideDish  
> Kim Woojin - Uwujin  
> Lee Minho - Meanhoe  
> Seo Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hwang Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han Jisung - J.Squirrel  
> Lee Felix - Flexi  
> Kim Seungmin - Twopil  
> Yang Jeongin - NationalBaby
> 
> Others  
> Park Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie


	22. Bark Bark Meow Meow

**_WorldwideHandsome, NeglectedHandshake, Uwujin, Meanhoe, Yeonjun, FutureRapstar, SwegChicken, QueenJamie, Germgyu, Beomgyu_ ** _and_ **_Hyunuwu_ ** _entered the chat room_

  
**NeglectedHandshake**  
Guys, we have a problem.

 **SwegChicken**  
It's a problem that brian is being tsundere

 **SwegChicken**  
It's also a problem that Jamie disses me too much

 **SwegChicken**  
It's also a problem that dumbasses are attacking my dear Channie

 **Uwujin**  
Yeah...I'm trying to convince him that those opinions don't matter  
But it's not too effective.

 **QueenJamie**  
It's also a huge problem that Jae thought Chan is his.

 **SwegChicken**  
NOT AGAIN

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
LISTEN

 **Yeonjun**  
WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF

 **FutureRapstar**  
Oh, that's the problem?  
Its just yeontan possessing him

 **Beomgyu**  
Meow!

 **Hyunuwu**  
Wait what

 **Meanhoe**  
Meow?

 **Uwujin**  
Minho, the fact that you're a furry is supposed to be a secret

 **Meanhoe**  
It's never a secret mya.  
I always told you that I'm a cat mya.

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
Wtf

 **Yeonjun**  
We have a furry national anthem and you're judging this?

 **Beomgyu**  
Suddenly you aren't barking anymore mya?

 **Germgyu**  
This sounds interesting! :D

 **Hyunuwu**  
Mingyu no

 **Germgyu**  
Mingyu yes woof!

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
Wait  
I thought Yeonjun is the cat and Beomgyu is the dog

 **NeglectedHandshake**  
Jin hyung not you too

 **Meanhoe**  
This is important business mya

 **WorldwideHandsome**  
You are not telling me what to do

 **Beongyu**  
It doesn't really matter if we're cats or dogs mya

 **QueenJamie**  
Being in this gc sure renews my views of the world every day

 **Uwujin**  
Yeah...

 **SwegChicken**  
Can I join cluck?

 **Hyunuwu**  
What are you supposed to be???

 **QueenJamie**  
A chicken I guess

 **Yeonjun**  
Only dogs and cats are allowed woof

 **SwegChicken**  
:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I keep this setting for a few more chapters lmao
> 
> BTS  
> Kim Namjoon - NeglectedHandshake  
> Kim Seokjin - WorldwideHandsome  
> Min Yoongi - DTSuga  
> Jung Hoseok - YourLocalAngel  
> Park Jimin - Mochim  
> Kim Taehyung - FutureRapstar  
> Jeon Jungkook - Jungshook
> 
> Day6  
> Park Jaehyung - SwegChicken  
> Kang Younghyun - wOuLdYoUrAtHeR  
> Park Sungjin - Sungbob  
> Kim Wonpil - OneFeel  
> Yoon Dowoon - IAteAnts
> 
> GOT7  
> Im Jaebum - JaeDaddy  
> Park Jinyoung - TheRealParkBoss  
> Mark Tuan - Tuna  
> Jackson Wang - FencingKing  
> Choi Youngjae - SunnyVocals  
> Bambam - DabDab  
> Kim Yugyeom - MushroomHead
> 
> Monsta X  
> Son Hyunwoo - Hyunuwu  
> Shin Hoseok - Bunho  
> Lee Minhyuk - MinniePie  
> Yoo Kihyun - Gwihyunnie  
> Choi Hyungwon - Memewon  
> Lee Jooheon - Gugugaga  
> Im Changkyun - IMwhatIM
> 
> Seventeen  
> Choi Seungcheol - Scoops  
> Yoon Jeonghan - Jeongsa  
> Hong Jisoo - Jisoos  
> Wen Junhui - WeirdPrince  
> Kwon Soonyoung - SHINeeHoshi  
> Jeon Wonwoo - WontonNoodle  
> Lee Jihoonie - UriJihoonie  
> Xu Minghao - Thughao  
> Lee Seokmin - Pabo  
> Kim Mingyu - Germgyu  
> Boo Seungkwan - BooBooTheFools  
> Chwe Hansol - DolphinNotAVirus  
> Lee Chan - Chanosaur
> 
> Stray Kids  
> Bang Chan - SideDish  
> Kim Woojin - Uwujin  
> Lee Minho - Meanhoe  
> Seo Changbin - BabyChangbin  
> Hwang Hyunjin - NoticeMeSenpai  
> Han Jisung - J.Squirrel  
> Lee Felix - Flexi  
> Kim Seungmin - Twopil  
> Yang Jeongin - NationalBaby
> 
> Others  
> Park Jimin (15&) - QueenJamie

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
